


A Normal Day

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A normal morning with Bobby and John.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> For "things you said at the kitchen table" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

It’s a normal day. John has his paper and his mug of coffee, and a bowl of oatmeal in front of him that he’s barely touched. Bobby sits next him. He’s eating his bowl of Frosted Flakes with an enthusiasm that only he could have for cereal.

John hides his smile behind his mug of coffee before taking a sip. It’s gone cold by now, but John doesn’t feel like getting up to make another one. At least not yet. He knows he will before he has to leave for work, but right now he just wants to sit here and enjoy the moment.

John had been surprised when Bobby had first moved in with him, and he found the man liked to get up early so they could have breakfast together. On John’s days off he usually has to drag Bobby out of bed, but the morning’s he works, Bobby is always there. He might be tired and not speaking as much as he normally would, but he’s there. Always in his bathrobe and slippers, eating a bowl of cereal with a glass of orange juice.

It’s a routine John never knew he needed. But now he doesn’t know what he would do without it. He’s grown used to it.

John goes back to reading his paper. He knows he’ll have to leave for work soon, but he’s in no rush. The station can survive without him if he’s a few minutes late.

“We should get married.”

John’s eyes snap up from his paper to land on Bobby. He’s still eating his cereal, and isn’t even looking at John.

John has to wonder if maybe he even said anything at all, and it wasn’t just a trick of his imagination. “What was that?”

Bobby does look at him now. He finishes chewing before speaking, “I said we should get married.”

And there it is. Said so simply. As if he didn’t just drop an idea that could change their whole future. But could it? They already live together, and nothing would really change except their taxes and other paperwork.

It’s not as if John hasn’t thought of it before. He has. Multiple times. He just never expected the proposal to be so simple. But now that it’s out there, he realizes that’s exactly what they needed. Something simple. Something happening on such a normal day.

John smiles, and reaches out to squeeze Bobby’s hand. “Sure, Cupcake. Let’s get married.”

From the look Bobby gives him, John knows he's definitely going to be late. If he even makes it in at all.


End file.
